Warmth
by Ryu-kun ibuki
Summary: Tida ada ikatan saudara diantara mereka. Tapi kamui merasakan sesuatu yanglain. / "perasaan ini tidak seperti saat bersama Tou-san atau Kaa-san."/ Warn: non-canon and not boy love :3


**Warmth**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Hideaki Sorachi**

 **...**

 **Ryu-kun presented**

 **...**

.

.

.

.

.

Hangat...

Itulah hal yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Rasa hangat yang dia rasakan dari kepalanya, nyaman dan menenangkan. Seperti seorang ayah atau kakak yang memberikan rasa kasih sayang kepadanya.

"Samurai-san.." gumamnya sambil menggeliat pelan. Hanya gumaman 'hmmm' yang dia dengar dari pria yang dia panggil samurai tadi. Dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan memejamkannya lagi saat cahaya mengenai matanya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dia kemudian melihat anak buahnya yang tertidur karena kelelahan sambil bersender ditembok. Adik kecilnya yang tertidur dipangkuan pria yang mengelus kepalanya. Melingkar seperti anak kucing dan terlihat nyaman.

"Kagura-chan.." ucapnya miris saat mengingat kalimat yang pernah dia ucapkan pada adiknya dulu. _Aku tidak membutuhkan adik yang lemah_.

"Sshh.." Gintoki mengelus kepala Kamui dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya jelas-jelas menenangkan untuk Kamui. " jangan bangunkan dia, dia baru tidur." Ucapnya dan melirik Kagura yang tertidur dengan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal dan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangnya.

" kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Kamui sambil melirik Abuto yang terlelap dan dipastikan akan sakit pinggang karenanya. "Karena Kagura yang memintanya. " jawab Gintoki. " kalian berdua cukup malang memiliki ayah seperti kutu loncat.." Gintoki terkekeh pelan. "Sibotak itu.."

"Dan aku menyesal karena gagal membunuhnya. "

"Bagaimana juga kalian beruntung memiliki ayah.." Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. " ayahku sendiri saja aku tidak tahu nagaimana rupanya."

" berarti kau anak haram." Celetuk Kamui polos dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut dari Gintoki. "Ittei!"

" kau jangan sembarangan bicara, ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat amanto menyerang pertama kali."

" itu dua puluh tahun lalu!"

"Dan umurku sudah dua puluh tiga anak muda." Ucapnya sambil melirik keluar jendela. " dan aku mengikuti perang dimasa dimana anak-anak harusnya bermain." Kamui menatap Gintoki simpati. " tapi aku malah berperang melawan amanto..."

" aku turut simpati." Gumam Kamui sambil melihat kearah lain. Dia tidak ingin membuat luka lama terbuka lagi. " yare yare." Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya. " kenapa kita jadi membahas masa lalu sekarang."

Kagura menggeliat pelan dan mencengkram kain kimono Gintoki. " anak ini.." Gintoki kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Kagura. " kau istirahat dulu, patsuan mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi." Dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan Kagura yang terlelap digendongannya.

"Arigatou samurai-san.."

.

.

.

"Gin-san mereka monster.." celetuk Shinpachi sambil menatap horor kearah tiga orang yato yang dengan lahap menyantap makanan dengan ganasnya. Gintoki mengendikan bahunya. Cuek..

"Baka aniki! Itu sukonbu ku!"

"Biarkanlah anikimu yang tampan ini mencicipi makanan berwarna hijau itu!"

" kalian jangan berisik ini meja makan.."

" KAU JANGAN KESEMPATAN MENCURI SUKONBUNYA!"

"Bahkan pria tua itu ikutan berebut makanan.." Shinpachi mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan mulai mengekeh tidak jelas. _Yorozuya akan mengalami masa paceklik panjang_. Batinnya frustasi dan melirik kearah Gintoki yang menikmati susu stroberinya...

Tunggu dulu...

"Gin-san kau tidak makan?" Tanya Shinpachi yang langsung menghentikan aksi berebut makanan dari tiga orang yato itu. "Gin-chan.."

"Patsuan aku melihat mereka makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Jawabnya santai sambil menegak cairan pink itu. "Aku bisa menjaga perutku dan mereka masih dalam masa pertumbuhan.."

"Hoyy!" Protes Abuto saat dimasukan dalam katagori 'masih dalam masa pertumbuhan'.

"Samurai-san bisa memakan makananku." Kamui menyodorkan mangkuk berisi nasi miliknya. " maa.. saat perang saja aku bisa puasa tiga hari, tidak makan sehari bukan berarti aku akan mati.." Gintoki menyodorkan lagi mangkuk milik Kamui. " makanlah sebanyak-banyaknya." Dan menepuk kepala Kamui pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

" apa samurai-san selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Kamui sambil mengunyah nasi dimulutnya. Shinpachi mengangguk. " aa dia selalu seperti itu dan namanya Gintoki jangan dipanggil Samurai.."

" ehh nande ?" Kamui berkedip polos dan membuat Abuto menjitaknya pelan."karena ada ratusan samurai di Edo, tidak mungkin kau memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan _samurai-san_. "

"Shikashi.."

" baka aniki cepat makan aku harus menyusul Gin-chan aru!" Ucap Kagura dengan mulut penuh dan pipi belepotan nasi. Shinpachi refleks membersihkan nasi yang menempel dipipi Kagura. " kau mirip seorang ibu." Ucap Kamui diikuti anggukan kepala Abuto dan disusul teriakan melengking dari Shinpachi. "AKU BUKAN SEORANG IBU!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo! Baba.." Gintoki berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Otose dengan senyuman diwajahnya. " ohh apa kau mau membayar uang sewamu?" Tanya Otose sambil membersihkan meja counternya. "Atau ingin makan gratis."

"Tidak keduanya." Sahut Gintoki santai dan duduk dikursi bar tersebut. "Hanya menghindari-" dan perkataan Gintoki terputus saat terdengar teriakan. ' SADAHARU JANGAN MAKAN ABUTO DIA SUDAH TUA DAN ALOT! JUGA BERACUN!' Disusul teriakan protes dari yang bersangkutan. 'HEY!'

Otose terkekeh geli dan menyondorkan handuk basah kepada Gintoki untuk dia membasuh muka. " ahaha kehadiran ketiga yato itu pasti ramai." Alis Gintoki berkedut, tangannya terulur dan menerima handuk basah yang diberikan Otose. " kepalaku sakit saat mendengar teriakan mereka." Ujarnya sambil membersihkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus, kediamanmu semakin ramai."

" aku tidak tau dimana letak bagusnya, dan satu hal lagi masalahku." Ucap Gintoki dengan wajah datar miliknya. " dua saudara yato itu.." belum selesai dia mengucapkannya Kamui sudah membuka pintu dengan Kasar .(Otose sedikit bersyukur karena pintunya tidak menjadi serpihan puing.) Kemudian dia menerjang Gintoki dan sukses membuat samurai itu terpelanting kebelakang. " Gin-nii!" Serunya sambil memeluk erat Gintoki yang nyaris kehabisan nafas dan berpulang atau menyusul gurunya.

"Kamui.." Gintoki berusaha melepas pelukan penuh cinta atau pelukan yang akan membawanya kepada kematian dengan susah payah. "Aniki!"

"Sejak kapan aku punya otouto!" Gintoki menjitak kepala Kamui." Dua hari lalu kau memanggilku Samurai-san dan sekarang aniki?!"

"Yaa!" Kamui melonggarkan pelukannya ditubuh Gintoki dan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah frustasi Gintoki dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. Kali ini senyum polos dari seorang anak kecil yang Gintoki lihat dan bukan senyuman psikopat yang senang melihat darah. Entaengapa Gintoki juga merasa lega melihatnya.

"Karena aku selalu penasaran!" Ujarnya antusias dan dia dapat merasakan elusan lembut dikepalanya. Kamui memejamkan matanya, menikmati perasaan yang diterimanya melalui usapan lembut dikepalanya. _Nyaman dan hangat_ . Seperti seorang ibu yang memberika cinta kasihnya kepada anaknya atau seorang ayah yang memberikan perlindungan kepadanya. Dia sudah pernah merasakan keduanya, ibunya meninggal karena sakit saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan adik dan ibunya untuk berguru pada Hosen. Perasaan menyesal menyelimutinya saat mengetahui sang ibunda tercinta sudah berpulang kesisi tuhan.

"Penasaran akan ala?" Pertanyaan Gintoki membuyarkannya dari lamunanya. Dengan senyum merekah dia memegang kain kimono Gintoki. " perasaan hangat ini.." Gintoki terdiam, menunggu lanjutan dari remaja dihadapannya. "Tapi lain, tidak seperti kaa-san atau tou-san."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi dari seorang kakak!" Serunya riang. " perasaan hangat dari seorang kakak yang tidak pernah kumiliki."

"Tcehh." Gintoki terkekeh kecil dan tetap membiarkan pemuda yato itu memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gintoki.

Abuto yang melihatnya dari luar hanya bisa tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kagura dan Shinpachi. Tapi bagi Kagura dan Abuto, sosok Kamui amat menggemaskan saat ini dan harus Abuto akui. Gintoki memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki para yato, dan Kagura menyadari satu hal. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kamui.

Gintoki sudah seperti kakak atau ayah baginya.

Dan Kamui hanya bisa berblushing ria saat mengetahui Abuto dan Kagura memperhatikannya dari luar, dia hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus didada Gintoki dan membatin kesal.

 _ **Chikuso!.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

END

Hwaaaa! Ini pertama kalinya Ryu-kun buat ffn !. biasanya jadi silent reader tanpa jejak #dibacok.

Yoshhh minna! Mohon teviwnya ya yang banyak *.*

Ryuu-kun bakalan buat ff Gintama lainnya dan ohh ya di ff Ryu Takasugi gak bakalan jadi jahat dia bakalan jadi _iko_ (anak baik).

Jaa na ^^/

Review is support for author


End file.
